DEVIL AND ANGEL
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: Yang satu berwujud devil, yang satu berwujud angel. Manakah yang akan menjadi pilihannya? /HAPPY READING AND REVIEW!/DON'T BE SILENT READER!/


**DEVIL AND ANGEL**

**By :**

**Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PAIRING : Sasuke x Hinata x Utakata**

**.**

**GENRE : Love Story, Comfort/Hurt, Romance**

**.**

**RATED : T semi M**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : AU, TYPO, OOC, EYD, ABAL, BORED, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Yang satu berwujud devil, yang satu berwujud angel. Manakah yang akan menjadi pilihannya? /HAPPY READING AND REVIEW!/DON'T BE SILENT READER!/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HINATA POV**

"Hey kau gadis bodoh!" Lelaki berambut raven hitam itu kembali memanggilku dengan sebutan yang sangat tak enak didengar. Memangnya dia jauh lebih pintar dariku sehingga memanggilku begitu?

Tapi memang kenyataannya dia jauh lebih pintar dariku. Ouchh … Dan aku benci mengakui hal itu.

Sungguh ingin kucekik dia, kuinjak-injak tubuhnya, kucakar-cakar wajahnya. Namun tak bisa kulakukan, semua hanya dapat kulamunkan saja. Mana berani aku melakukan hal itu pada majikanku sendiri. Bisa-bisa aku dipecat, dan kehilangan pekerjaan yang sangat sulit untuk dicari di zaman sekarang ini. Apalagi oleh orang sepertiku yang hanya tamatan SMA saja. Sangat beruntung bagiku bisa bekerja di tempat ini dengan bayaran yang cukup untuk membiayai hidup.

Menjadi maid seorang Eksekutif muda terkenal seperti mereka merupakan hal yang tak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya. Banyak orang yang menginginkan pekerjaan ini. Namun akulah orang yang terpilih setelah mengikuti kontes pemilihan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Entah alasannya apa sehingga akulah yang terpilih. Padahal banyak wanita yang lebih pintar, menarik, dan lebih cantik dariku.

Mungkin ini bisa disebut dengan keberuntungan bagiku ataukah sebuah kesialan?

Entahlah.

Sebenarnya aku sudah tak tahan menghadapi sikap dan sifatnya yang menjengkelkan, namun aku tetap bertahan. Menulikan telingaku, mengeraskan hatiku, menebalkan kulit mukaku. Untungnya selain iblis berwujud manusia itu, ada seseorang berhati malaikat yang selalu menolong serta membuatku nyaman berada disini.

_**Utakata.**_ Lelaki berambut coklat, dengan iris gold yang indah. Sifatnya lembut dan hangat meski jarang menunjukkan banyak ekspresi di wajahnya. Dialah malaikat yang selalu menolongku dari siksaan iblis seperti _**Sasuke.**_

"Kau tuli ya? Aku sedang bicara denganmu." Ujar Sasuke dengan kata-kata tajamnya—membuyarkan lamunanku.

"I-iya. A-ada apa?" Kini aku sedang berdiri dihadapannya yang terlihat berwajah menyebalkan. Memang setiap harinya seperti itu. Wajahnya akan selalu tak enak dipandang bagiku.

"Jelaskan apa maksudnya ini!" Dia melemparkan sebuah buku yang dengan sigap segera kutangkap.

"I-ini kan…" Keringat dingin membasahi dahi serta tanganku ketika menerima buku itu.

Wajahku berubah pucat.

Resah, gelisah, juga takut.

"Jelaskan sekarang juga! Aku ingin mendengarnya. Sebelum aku melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuatmu menyesal nanti." Dia mengeluarkan ancaman—menatap tajam seakan hendak memangsa sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Sepertinya inilah akhir dari hidupku. Dia sudah pasti telah membaca dan mengetahui semua hal yang kutulis di dalam buku ini. Dan dapat kurasakan aura gelap memancar darinya karena kemarahan serta kekesalan yang sangat besar.

**NORMAL POV**

Sasuke terlihat sedang emosi. Dadanya kembang kempis karena menahan amarah yang hendak membludak.

"Hm i-itu … A-ano … A-aku …" Hinata kehilangan kata, tak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Mulutnya seakan kaku, tenggorokan seakan kering—sulit untuk berbicara.

"Kau tak bisa menjawab?"

"_Go-gomenasai_. A-aku tak—Kyaaaa …" Seketika tubuh Hinata ditarik olehnya kemudian didorong keatas sofa empuk yang terletak tak jauh disana.

Kini tubuh Sasuke menindih tubuh mungil dibawahnya—memegangi kedua pergelangan tangannya kesamping. Seketika rona merah muncul di kedua pipi Hinata karena posisi mereka saat ini. Yang terbilang sangat intim.

"Le-lepaskan a-aku!" Ujar Hinata sembari berusaha melepaskan diri darinya. Namun sepertinya dia tak menghiraukan rontaannya—malah semakin mempererat cengkraman di tangan Hinata.

"Jadi aku ini adalah seorang iblis, dan Utakata adalah seorang malaikat begitu? Aku ini sangat menyebalkan dan Utakata sangat baik begitu? Tck, kau benar-benar salah besar. Sekarang Sang iblis akan benar-benar menghancurkanmu, jadi bersiaplah!" Matanya berkilat memancarkan kemarahan. Seketika membuat Hinata gemetar dan takut menatapnya.

"A-aku—" Ucapan Hinata terhenti karena sebuah desakan yang membungkam bibirnya. Sasuke mencium kasar serta melumat bibirnya tanpa ampun, membuat pasokan udara di dalam paru-paru menipis.

Tak sampai disitu. Kini tangan Sasuke beralih untuk melepaskan pakaian Hinata dengan paksa. Dia sangat marah. Dan hal itu sangat menakutkan.

'Oh Kami-sama … Tolonglah aku! Tolong lepaskan aku dari cengkraman iblis yang satu ini.' Batin Hinata berteriak meminta pertolongan dengan derai air mata yang terus mengalir membasahi wajahnya.

"Sasuke …" Terdengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya. Meski nada suara itu santai, namun entah mengapa terselip sebuah tekanan kemarahan di dalamnya.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya seraya berbalik untuk melihat siapa orang yang telah menganggu aktivitasnya. Dia menggeram kesal dan marah melihat sosok yang tengah berdiri dibelakangnya—begitu santai, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana dengan ekspresi datar.

"Ada apa? Kau mau mengangguku?" Ujar Sasuke sengit.

"Lepaskan dia! Jangan bertindak seperti seorang yang brengsek, Sasuke." Tukas Utakata santai namun menusuk.

"Tck, apa kau bilang?" Sasuke terpancing emosi karena ucapannya.

Dia segera berjalan menghampiri kakaknya itu, dan tanpa basa-basi melayangkan sebuah pukulan kepadanya. Namun dengan cepat Utakata memegangi tangannya seraya berkata: "Jaga sikapmu! Kau hampir saja akan memperkosa seorang gadis. Sungguh memalukan!"

"Tck, bukan urusanmu!" Sasuke menghempaskan tangannya kasar.

"Kenapa kau memperlakukan Hinata seperti itu?" Utakata bertanya masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kubilang bukan urusanmu. Arghhh …" Teriak Sasuke diliputi amarah sembari membanting serta menendang guci-guci antik yang berjejer tak jauh darinya—berlaku seperti orang yang sedang kerasukan kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan rumah.

Hal itu membuat Hinata semakin ketakutan. Dia tak berhenti menangis, tubuhnya bergetar—duduk sembari memeluk kedua lututnya diatas sofa.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Utakata menghampiri Hinata—duduk disampingnya. Kedua mata gold nya jelas memancarkan kekhawatiran.

"Hiks … Hiks … Hiks …" Hinata tak menjawab. Dia hanya menangis dengan posisi yang sama sebelumnya.

Utakata merengkuh tubuh mungil Hinata ke dalam pelukkannya. Memberikan kenyamanan serta ketenangan. Hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan kini.

"Jangan takut! Ada aku disini." Ucap Utakata lembut seraya mempererat pelukkannya.

Hinata masih terdiam, tak berniat berkata apapun. Karena saat ini yang ingin dia lakukan hanyalah menangis dan membalas pelukkan lelaki dihadapannya. Ya hanya dengan begitu perasaannya akan sedikit membaik.

**.**

**.**

**Pukul 01.00 dini hari**

Sasuke kembali ke rumah dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Dia berjalan sempoyongan menuju kamarnya. Namun belum sampai kesana, tubuhnya telah limbung—terjatuh ke lantai yang dingin—tak sadarkan diri.

Penampilannya sangatlah berantakkan dan mengkhawatirkan. Dia tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Pulang malam dalam keadaan mabuk, mengamuk, dan hampir melakukan hal tidak senonoh pada seorang gadis. Sungguh, semua itu bukanlah kebiasaan dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Memang dia selalu bersikap menyebalkan dan kasar setiap hari, namun dia selalu bisa mengontrol emosinya. Kemarahan Sasuke tadi merupakan hal yang tak pernah terduga sama sekali.

Masalah awalnya karena sebuah buku.

Buku diary milik Hinata yang tak sengaja dia temukan. Dia membaca isinya karena penasaran. Amarah pun menyeruak membakar hatinya setelah mengetahui semua hal yang tertulis di dalam buku itu. Hal-hal yang menyangkut perasaan serta pikiran si gadis terhadap dirinya dan juga terhadap kakaknya.

Dan kesimpulan yang bisa diambil yaitu Hinata sangat menyukai Kakaknya, bahkan mungkin dia telah jatuh cinta Utakata.

Hal itulah yang membuat amarah Sasuke meledak. Dia tak bisa menerimanya. Sungguh tak bisa.

Hinata yang saat itu hendak kembali ke kamar setelah mengambil minuman, terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat sosok lelaki yang dikenalnya tergeletak di bawah lantai.

"Sasuke …" Ucap Hinata merasa ragu untuk berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

Jujur saja, dia masih merasa takut karena kejadian tadi. Namun bagaimanapun juga dia tak mungkin membiarkan Sasuke tidur di lantai hingga esok hari. Dengan memberanikan diri, dia melangkah maju semakin mendekat. Perlahan mengguncang tubuh Sasuke agar segera terbangun.

"Dia mabuk berat." Ucap Hinata semakin gelisah. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tak mungkin juga jika dia harus meminta bantuan Utakata, dengan kata lain berarti dia akan menganggu istirahatnya.

Tubuhnya yang kecil berusaha keras mengangkat tubuh Sasuke yang dua kali lebih besar darinya. Perlahan tapi pasti Hinata berhasil membawa Sasuke ke sofa terdekat, kemudian membaringkannya disana.

"Huft … Benar-benar menyusahkan dia ini." Dengus Hinata sembari membuang nafas berat karena kelelahan seraya melangkah hendak kembali ke kamarnya. Namun sebuah tangan menghentikan langkahnya, membuat jantung Hinata berdetak cepat. Dia berbalik melihat kedua mata onyx kelam itu telah terbuka—menatapnya dengan tatapan menyedihkan.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Sasuke pelan namun masih bisa tertangkap oleh telinga Hinata.

"Sa-sasuke—"

"Maafkan aku." Kembali dia mengucapkan kata itu sembari menarik tangan Hinata sehingga kini tubuhnya berada diatas tubuh Sasuke.

"Le-lepaskan aku!" Ujar Hinata berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. Namun Sasuke tak berniat melepaskan, malah semakin mempereratnya.

"Aku mohon kali ini saja." Lirih Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Hinata tak mengerti.

"Biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini sampai aku tertidur. Setelah itu kau bisa pergi. Aku merelakanmu." Ucap Sasuke bernada sendu—memejamkan kedua matanya.

"…" Hinata terdiam, membiarkan lelaki itu memeluknya seperti yang diminta.

Ucapan Sasuke yang terakhir sungguh tak bisa dia cerna sedikitpun, tak bisa dimengerti, dan sangat membingungkan. Namun hatinya tak bisa menolak apa yang diminta Sasuke. Apalagi setelah melihat sorot matanya yang menyedihkan, membuat Hinata semakin sulit untuk menolaknya.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa maksud semua ini?' Tanya Hinata dalam hatinya sendiri entah pada siapa. Ia berusaha keras mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang berdetak semakin liar. Rona merah di pipinya pun kini tak bisa terelakkan lagi.

"Sa-sasuke …" Panggil Hinata takut-takut.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Apa ia sudah tidur?" Gumam Hinata sedikit menengadahkan kepalanya keatas untuk melihat wajah Sasuke.

Pemandangan yang sangat indah.

Itulah yang ada di dalam pikiran Hinata saat melihat pahatan sempurna yang tersaji di depan matanya. Hidung yang mancung, sepasang bibir yang tipis, ah ia jadi ingat kejadian tadi siang. Dimana sepasang bibir tipis nan sexy itulah yang telah mengambil paksa ciuman pertama darinya. Bahkan bukan sekedar ciuman, namun hampir berujung pada …..

Hinata segera menggelengkan kepala berharap kejadian tadi menghilang dari otaknya. Terutama pikiran-pikiran aneh yang mulai bermunculan mengenai lelaki yang tak seharusnya ia bayangkan.

"Diamlah! Jangan bergerak-gerak!" Tukas Sasuke mengejutkan Hinata.

"Sa-sasuke … Ka-kau belum ti-tidur?" Ucap Hinata masih dalam keterkejutan.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sasuke balik bertanya. Kini ia telah membuka kedua matanya—menatap lembut manik bening bak kristal milik si gadis yang sedang berada diatas tubuhnya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa." Jawab Hinata gugup. "Bi-bisakah aku pe-pergi sekarang?" Pintanya sembari menundukkan kepala.

"Hn." Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Hinata tanpa penolakan sedikitpun, membuat dahi Hinata mengernyit—merasa bingung dan tak mengerti dengan lelaki itu.

"A-aku akan kembali ke kamarku." Ucap Hinata seraya bangun dan berdiri—melangkahkan kaki mungilnya meninggalkan tempat itu dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

"_Gomenasai_, Hinata." Gumam Sasuke lirih. "Dan _arigatou_ …" Lanjutnya lirih seraya menutup kedua matanya kembali.

Ia sudah memutuskan suatu hal penting dalam hidupnya. Meski berat dan pahit, namun ia tak menyesal. Karena semua dilakukan demi kebaikan dan kebahagiaan orang-orang yang sangat berharga bagi dirinya.

"Kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya." Terdengar suara Utakata mengejutkannya. Namun ia tak bergeming, masih memejamkan matanya seakan tak menyadari keberadaan orang itu. Lebih tepatnya ia sedang malas untuk berdebat dan memilih untuk diam.

"Aku tahu kau belum tidur." Ucap Utakata lagi.

"Apa yang kau mau?" Tanya Sasuke membuka matanya—melemparkan tatapan kesal dan tak suka pada orang yang tengah duduk santai sembari menumpangkan kakinya.

"Aku mau kau jujur." Tatapan iris goldnya begitu tajam meski ekspresi tetap datar.

"Maksudmu?" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi seraya mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Aku tahu kau pasti mengerti maksudku."

"Iya iya, kau memang selalu tahu segalanya." Ucap Sasuke bernada sarkastik.

"Jadi kau benar-benar telah jatuh cinta padanya?" Tanya Utakata semakin menyudutkan.

"Tck, kalau iya kau mau apa?" Ucap Sasuke menantang.

"Tidak ada." Utakata segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"Tck, kau—" Ucapan Sasuke dipotong oleh Utakata.

"Jangan perlakukan Hinata seperti tadi! Jika kau melakukannya lagi, maka saat itu akulah orang pertama yang akan menghajarmu." Tukas Utakata dengan nada tajam penuh ancaman dan keseriusan.

"Kau mengancamku heh?" Sasuke pun bangkit dari tempatnya—berdiri dekat dengan Utakata seakan siap untuk berkelahi yang juga memancarkan aura pertarungan sengit.

"Bukan ancaman, tapi sebuah janji." Utakata berkata begitu santai namun tatapannya menyiratkan kemarahan.

"Tck, kau..." Sasuke mulai terbakar emosi. Ia menarik kerah kemeja Utakata, giginya gemertak menahan emosi.

Utakata hanya memandang datar dengan ekspresi tenang, meski pada nyatanya iapun tersulut emosi mengingat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke pada gadis itu tadi siang. Ditambah dengan adegan tak menyenangkan yang tak sengaja ia lihat baru saja, membuat gejolak di dalam dadanya semakin memanas saja.

"Kita lihat nanti, siapakah yang akan dia pilih? Devil atau Angel?" Ucap Utakata retoris.

"Iya. Kita lihat saja nanti." Ucap Sasuke melepas cengkraman tangannya di kerah kemeja sang kakak dengan kasar. Ia menarik kembali keputusan yang tadi sempat diambil. Kini ia menerima salam pembukaan perang yang diberikan Utakata padanya, dan mereka akan bertarung memperebutkan hati si gadis dengan cara yang sportif dan gentle.

Utakata melangkah pergi meninggalkannya kembali seorang diri yang kini sedang terbakar emosi.

**Pagi menjelang …**

"_Ohayou._" Sapa kakak-beradik itu bersamaan—begitu kompak, meski pada nyatanya mereka tengah berada di dalam zona pertarungan.

"_O-ohayou._" Balas Gadis berambut indigo yang baru saja selesai menyiapkan sarapan.

"Hinata …" Ucap mereka kembali bersamaan.

"I-iya?" Ucap Hinata sedikit bingung melihat tingkah mereka.

"Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu." Tukas Sasuke datar.

"Kemarilah!" Perintah Utakata lembut namun tegas membuat Hinata berjalan mendekat dengan sendirinya menuju ke ruang tengah dimana mereka kini berada.

Jantung Hinata berdetak kencang. Bagaimana tidak? Dua orang lelaki tampan tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan intens dan tajam seakan hendak melucuti dirinya. Ia hanya bisa memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya sembari menundukkan kepala, pertanda rasa gugup yang hebat sedang melandanya saat ini.

"Hinata …" Panggil Utakata lembut.

"I-iya?" Hinata memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan membalas tatapan lelaki itu.

"Mana yang akan kau pilih?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam dan penuh kesungguhan. Mendengar hal itu, Hinata pun segera mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Sasuke.

"Devil atau Angel?" Ucap Utakata melengkapi pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Sasuke.

Hinata melemparkan tatapan bingung dan tak mengerti pada kedua lelaki dihadapannya ini. Jantungnya seakan hendak meloncat dari tulang rusuknya. Dalam pikirannya sekarang hanya ada satu, 'Apakah selain Sasuke, Utakata pun sudah mengetahui isi buku diary nya?'

Kalau memang itu benar, maka celakalah ia.

"Jadi mana pilihanmu, Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke dan Utakata bersamaan sembari memegangi tangan mungil Hinata—berjongkok di depannya.

"A-aku…" Hinata mengantungkan ucapannya. Lebih tepatnya ia bingung dan tak tahu harus memberikan jawaban apa atas pertanyaan mereka.

'Tak tahu.' Lanjut Hinata di dalam hatinya.

Iapun merasa bingung dengan perasaannya kini. Karena kejadian semalam dan pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke, membuat keraguan menelusup masuk ke dalam hati kecilnya. Membuat sebuah pertanyaan besar di dalam kepalanya 'Bagaimanakah perasaanku yang sebenarnya?'

Jika harus menentukan pilihan, ia sungguh belum bisa. Bagaimanapun juga ia perlu waktu untuk menyelami hati dan jiwanya sendiri agar jawaban yang diinginkan akan segera terkuak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke : Apa-apaan ini? -_-**

**Utakata : Fanfic gaje, abal, nan membosankan -_-**

**Author : Iya iya aku tahu. Kalian jangan mengatakannya dengan jujur begitu dong. #Pundung di pojokan#**

**Hinata : Su-sudahlah … Ja-jangan begitu! Kasihan Author kan.**

**Sasuke : Tck, biarkan saja dia. #Memegangi tangan Hinata# Jadi Hinata, siapakah yang kau pilih?**

**Utakata : Jawablah! #Memegangi sebelah tangan Hinata yang masih bebas#**

**Author : Woy woy … Ceritanya udah habis kaleee -_-**

**Hinata : #Sweatdrop akut#**

**Sasuke+Utakata : SEQUEL! #Bernada perintah dan menakutkan#**

**Author : #Sweatdrop+menelan ludah#**

**Thanks for reading minna-san ^_^**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
